As a conventional applying material extruding container, for example, an applying material extruding container that is disclosed in patent document 1 is known. In the applying material extruding container disclosed in patent document 1, a main body tube (front portion of the container) and a control tube (rear portion of the container) are relatively rotated in one direction, and thus a screwing action of a screwing portion on a movable body and a screw part (screwing member) is produced, with the result that the movable body is moved forward.